


Comfort

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Marin hurts his little kitten





	Comfort

**Adrienne POV.**

Today is the day! Without despair or doubt! Today is the day I confess to Ladybeetle my feelings for him!

I'm waiting for him on one of the roofs in Paris now,where I asked him to meet me.

Suddenly a lot of thoughts pass through me. _If he does not come? If he refuses me? If he loves someone else? If he laughs at me?_ ... No! He would not do that ... _he cares about me._

**Chat?**

I turned around and looked at the Ladybeetle behind me.

 **Why did you call me?** He asked me.

_Okay, now it's now._

**I just wanted to confess something. We have known for a long time. We are good friends and friends, but we want to be something else.**

**I don't think I understand what you're saying.** The confusion on his face causes me a moment of hesitation, but I will not give it back. I closed my eyes and kept talking.

**I want to say that I want to be more than friends. You're the most incredible guy I've ever met. You are smart, handsome, sweet and courageous. In conclusion, I wanted to tell you that ... I love you.**

Once I had finished speaking, I could feel the weight disappearing from my shoulders, but when I opened my eyes, Ladybeetle seemed shocked and in his eyes I could see ... _regret_ ?!

**Chat ... I like you a lot. You are a good friend and I couldn't save Paris without you. We will always be a team and I don't want to hurt you, but I can't lie to you. I do't feel the same as you. I am sorry.**

I felt the tears gather in the corner of the eye and I quickly wiped them off.

**It's ok. I understand.**

**Are you okay, Chat?**

**Yes I'm good. I have to go.**

Before he tried to say something, I jumped off the roof.

**Marin POV.**

I feel horrible. I saw the tears falling on her cheeks. I don't want to hurt her. I care a lot about her ...

I jumped over the roofs until I got home. I'm transforming back to Marin and lying on the bed.

**Tikki ...**

**What happened to Marin?**

**I feel horrible ... I did not want to hurt her, but she worthed someone who cares about her more than a friend.**

**You did what you had to do, Marin.**

_* knock knock *_

**Huh?** I got up from the bed and went to the roof. Chat stood in front of the door.

 **Chat? Are you alright?** I let her to get into my room. After a few moments of silence I asked her again.

**Kitten, what happened?**

**Well ... I ... today I told Ladybeetle what I feel for him but ...**

I don't like where this conversation is going ...

**... but he doesn't love me ...**

At the end of the sentence, Chat broke into tears. The guilt was thrown into my heart like a knife. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and hugged her tightly. She was crying on my shoulder, her tears licking my shirt, but I couldn't care less about it. My kitten suffers and it's only my fault ...

**Shhh. Everything is well. I'm here.**

_I feel like a bastard._

We stood embraced until she stopped crying. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes for a while. Our faces were a few centuries away. She bent with shyness and kissed me.

**_Thank you for always being here for me._ **


End file.
